


The Roommate Agreement Violation

by Mislav



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He moves away slightly and looks her in the eyes. "Sheldon can never find out about this." <br/>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roommate Agreement Violation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.   
> This is just smut, no plotline, just smut. If that isn't you thing, you shouldn't be reading this.

A moan of both pain and pleasure escapes Penny's lips and shivers trail down her spine as Leonard thrusts in even harder, groaning in pleasure while gently flickring her clit with his fingers. She digs her fingernails deep into a bed sheet and closes her eyes in ecstasy, the most dirty and sexy images popping up in her mind uncontrollably, only adding to her arousal. Leonard feels a jolt going right down to his groin and shivers going down his spine, feeling of Penny's vagina muscles pressing against his fingers and warm insides of her butt cheeks rubbing against his member with each thrust providing him an immense delight. Feeling that he is close to climaxing, Leonard bends his head down to the lower part of Penny's back and presses his tongue against her heated, sweaty skin.

"Leonard", Penny moans silently in a mixture of lust and pleasure as she feels wet heat pressing against her back: every touch, lick, thrust does the unthinkable to her already hot, weak, heaved-with-arousal body, her lungs fighting for air; she can barely breathe, let alone scream in pleasure. "Fuck me, fuck me hard..." She feels heat rushing down to her crotch as the words leave her lips. Still, Leonard can hear her and sound of her calling out his name in pleasure only arouses him more. He trails his tongue up her back, slowly, savoring every shiver he feels, every drop of her salty sweat and all the heat. He doesn't stop until he reaches her neck: his lips still pressed against her skin, he trails them to the side of her neck and presses them against it, then starts sucking on her neck, moving her hand up and down her smooth skin, pressing his teeth against it every now and then, causing her a little bit of pain that ads to her pleasure.

She knows that he would do anything to please her and that he would also do his best to succeed at it. Penny licks her lips and feels his other hand cupping her breasts, every touch sending a jolt down to her warm wet pussy thar is being fingered so well by him, just about when he finds just the right way to stimulate her by gently massaging her clit, pressing it against her G-spot. Leonard presses his teeth hard against her skin, almost drawing blood, his hand cupping both of her breasts, feeling of her fast heart beats and her nipples erecting sending him over the edge.

He thrusts hard few more times, every time bringing him closer to climax until he cums, feeling rush of pleasure going through his body and thousands of warm shivers massaging every one of his muscles, only to be replaced by delightful feeling of release only few seconds afterward, as he flickrs with her clit few more times. Gently stimulation that he provided her combined with his thrusts and his warm cum rushing inside of her was too much for Penny and soon enough, she comes too, her warm wet cum dripping down his fingers.

After almost a minute (during which he had to use his inhaler twice), Leonard finally regains strength and moves out of her, lying down on the bed next to her. Penny lies down on her back, feeling a little bit of pain as she presses her ass against the Star Wars bed sheet. Playfully, Leonard presses two of his fingers against her lips. Feeling warm cum dripping down her lips, Penny looked at Leonard and the two lock an eye contact. Leonard swallows hard upon seeing clouds of lust in her eyes, feeling a stir going right down to his private area. Penny wraps her lips around his fingers and starts sucking on them, tasting her juices, every drop providing her an immense delight, bittersweet taste of her own cum turning her on. Leonard felt his hands shaking at the sight of Penny's erotic act, feeling of her warm wet tongue wrapping around his fingers causing him to harden again.

After almost a minute, Penny finally finishes and pulls his fingers out of her mouth, then kisses him. Leonard tastes Penny's juices on her lips and his dick starts throbbing. He moves away slightly and looks her in the eyes.

"Sheldon can never find out about this."

"I know."


End file.
